freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mangle/@comment-25285782-20141119004210
Mangle was intended to be a girl- Ladies Night is evidence of this, as well as appearance of the suit. The Animatronic is genderless TL;DR The animatronic portions look "Male" but are really just "It" - because they are fashioned genderless to fit the role of any costume- The Animatronic's forms are made to match the form of the costume, not specifically the gender, regardless of the fact that Gender affects form usually. The Blush of the cheeks is a key identifier in telling the gender of the costume The *color* AND *hue* Indicate whether it is male or female Males have a lighter hue, and a definite red.-> red because blush, light because males don't blush as profusely as females the majority of the time- BUT as we all know, They can and will- toys often portray this because the pinacle of joy or happiness is usually accompanied with a bit of a blush. Females are Heavier, brighter hues, Even if they're not pink, though usually they are. Mangle's cheeks are an incredibly heavy red, along with Lipstick and pink body/facial elements. - This is Because girls wear make-up and often blush more- There are different colors among their blushes, but they are almost always more vibrant- even without makeup because they blush more often. Mangle also supposedly has pink nail polish. The reason Mangle (Man-girl) could be both/male - Is because the same could be said about drag queens and Clowns - An absurd amount of makeup to look kid-friendly or feminine is used in those situations... however Do You honestly think a family establishment would use a character that resembled/portrayed a drag queen? hell no. Clown? That's passable thought - however. Clowns can be male or female- bringing us back to other features- Pink nail polish, more pink related parts in the face, etc. - Chances are it isn't intended to be a clown, and was simply intended to be another female character- and the kids tore it apart. - Most clowns where gloves- not pink nail polish. The only problem running into naming the gender as female for Mangle though.... Is Clearly Scott intended for it to be hard to determine, Else there would have been no mistaking it- Phone guy would've known, remembered, etc, from the get go it was a her- and wouldn't have mistaken it for a guy due to lack of evidence. (The rule of the internet in the past was everyone was a guy, unless proven to be a girl, and even then it was still assumed to be a guy unless the proof was extremely evident. This takes place in the past- The Animatronic is Genderless, Or "Male" (genderless) until proven Female by extreme evidence.- In this case, whether you consider the current evidence to be extreme or not is the real question - Nail polish, pink parts, heavy cheek blush. Part of Ladies night. (that's as good as the developer saying it is a girl, and that both Bonnies are guys As Phone guy is a "person" in "that time" - Ladies night is a mode of the "game" - straight from the developer rather than a person in the story. To me - This is enough evidence to say Toy Foxy was intended to be female- by company and developer- but people can't tell what it is anymore in the company because the kids have Mangled it. A imfamous quote - The internet... where men are kids, women are men, and where kids are actually FBI agents. In reality its "The internet- This quote used to be true... Then it was an unwritten rule... And now.. Its something we will never forget existed."